The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Frequent monitoring of a person's body using imaging device is useful for early diagnosis and prevention of many diseases. Imaging devices such as optical coherence tomography (OCT) are useful tools for such applications. However, traditional diagnostic imaging devices require an operator separate from the patient to operate the imaging device (including, for example, a probe for performing measurements and a display for showing results to the patient).